Vox Populi
by Spitaalinen
Summary: Matias Densen is young corporal in Danmark's army. He carries out a mission to capture a magican, Lukas Bondevik, from Norge. He will be a really important pow in the war between those two nations. All Nordics will have a role. DenNor and SuFin in sight.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia, just for your information xD

Writing this was a lot of fun, and the idea came from 30 seconds to mars's song, Vox Populi, witchs means "the voice of the people". I loved those lyrics so I wanted to write something to fit with those.

And forgive me some of my grammar mistakes, English is not my native language, and I have been studying it just for 4 years now.

"This is a call to arms

gather soldiers

Time to go to war.

This is a battle song

Brothers and sisters

Time to go to war!"

30 seconds to mars – Vox Populi

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Did you ever believe?  
**

Things were really out of hand right now. There was no end for those people. They just kept coming as he kept slicing them down. It didn't help at all that they were people, living things, shouting out orders in language he understood, even it wasn't his own. He panted and raised his huge battle axe once again. There was no time to rest, not in this place, not right now. He just had to bear this, or his life would be over. He couldn't allow that. If he died, he would be putting in danger to all of those people he was responsible of. This was a war, and he was fighting in it. He had to be able to stay alive. No way that he could die. He let a desperate and frenetic scream as he wielded his axe to kill another one. There was no ending for this...

He just wielded his axe once again.

And more blood leaked on the ground as sodiers fell.

And he kept fighting

.

.

.

"You sure did well, corporal", a voice said behind him. The man called "corporal" paid a quick look, and then turned back to his playing cards in front of him. "I mean, my squad wouldn't had a change to complete the mission, if you hadn't came. I'm gratefull, Matias", he said as he sat next to corporal Matias Densen. "Sure thing, Tror, that's why I'm here, y'know", Matias replied with a smirk. "So were ya able to do what ever ya where doin'?" he asked gathering his cards and putting them back to his pocket. "Yes, you can see the results yourself, if ou go to the next stradegy meeting, that is", the man called Tror answered. He was another squad leader, under the same commander as Matias. They were childhood friends, and Tror even entered to the army just because Matias was there.

"Che, I guess they don't like if I go spacin' around", Matias laughed a little, "but, yeah, I'll come, ya don't need to try to lure me." Tror laughed too. "You hungry? 'Cause I sure am", Tror said getting on his feet. "Should we go and peek if there's something left in the 'kitchen' if you can call it that." Matias laughed with him, as they headed towards the temporary camp kitchen. This camp was really little and it would be vented as soon the wounded were in the traveling condition. There was only a little over 30 men in the whole camp, including the healers. Well, there had been 43 men before but 13 of them were dead now, and another 4 was wounded. They were just a special attack group, and they had had only one mission, and now were the time to head back to the main camp, if it could be called that. It was just a group of tents in the middle of frigging large war zone.

"Soo, Matias, you got any intention helping me with something?" Tror asked as they walked in to the eating tent. Or a shelter, what ever. Matias raised an eyebrow. "This sounds really suspicious. What's in that head of yours?" Tror was silent a little. They took their food and sat down at a table. "Well... This might come a bit fast, but I think I'm gonna quit. The army I mean", Tror suddenly said. He obviously felt bad. Of course he did, he was leaving his best friend ever behind. "And why's that, may I ask?" Matias asked with a little more serious face than before. "Well..." Tror began, "I can't stand this thing anymore. When I joined, I thought I would be okay, but it took more than I had expected. To see people die, and kill them myself. It's not something I want to do anymore." He sighed a little. "There's nothing heroic in this war, so I think I'll quit it now, when I still can. I'm a volunteer after all, so I can leave when I feel like it."

Matias didn't say anything for a while. It was rare for him to speak about serious stuff, but this was serious enough to make him silent. "I can't stop ya, I guess, and I really don't have any intention to, but well, y'know..." he said at last. He kept muttering something for a while, but then an evil grin appeared on his face. "Could it be... that ya found a little cutie girl? Whoah, Tror, ya sure did!" Matias teased his friend who turned all red. "So it really is so! I knew it, ya little cheater!" Matias laughed. "Well, there is that too..." Tror admitted after a moment. He didn't want to lie to his best friend. "So, what's she like? Is she cute?" Matias leaned over the table with all knowing look on his face. Tror just smiled at him. "Yes, she's cute, and nice to people. Her name is Álain." He told Matias that and a lot of other things about his love, and Matias started to look like he had already forgotten where the discussion had started.

"Are you still willing to do me a favor?" Tror was a bit ashamed to ask favors after telling that he would leave his best and almost only friend behind because of his own selfish reasons. Matias smiled at his friend. "Of course I am!" he brusted with a smile, not so wide that it had been a moment ago. "Just ask." Tror sighed a little. "Actually there's two things I liked you to do. The first one is take care of Tino. As I leave, I'll recommend him as a new corporal. I think commander should not have any objections with that, so could you help Tino with things?" Tror told his first wish. Matias just nodded. "No need to worry, Tino, might be a bit soft, but he can handle most of the things, and I would have helped him with others even if you hadn't asked." Tino was one of Tror's subordinates, and propably the best choice to be a next corporal, even Tino was still a bit small, so he looked younger than he really was. "Well, the second thing is more complicated. It concerns this latest mission we had. Just for your information, it was to take a hostage or a pow, whatever you want to call him. Well, that pow we took is on my responsibility. So please, as I leave, will you take care of that too? I can't leave such a thing on Tino's shoulders, so..." Matias raised an eyebrow again. "So ya thought I could? Well, I guess I can, I don't see much of an effort in that anyways", he said leaning his head to his hands. Tror smiled at him. "Thank you."

.

.

.

"Maan, this sucks..." Matias complined as he walked to the main tent, in the middle of the camp. They had arrived here last night and Matias's first thing in the morning was a frigging stradegy meeting. His hair was always messy, but know it was ever messier than usuall. He yawned a little as he stepped in the tent, just to face five angly looking commanders and all the other corporals looking at him. "You are late, Densen", said a deep voiced man. In the army's pecking order he was the second, captain Vidar Dan, the right hand man of the General. And really, really strict about chedules. "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that..." Matias murmured taking his seat at a long table.

"Now, when everyone is here, let's start", Dan said with a offical tone he used in meetings. He was a pretty cool guy, if it didn't come to on-record stuff, like this. "First of all, corporals Rurik and Densen, share your reports about your latest mission with us." Tror stood up as the captain had finished his sentence. "Yes, sir!" Tror said holding a paper in his hands. "Our mission was to capture alive a man called Lukas Bondevik, who is a strong healing type magican, and vital for kind of Norge to have, as our spies have told. Our mission was success, even thought we lost 13 men and other 4 were injured. However, Lukas Bondevik is now under my squad's care", Tror told with no sign of emotions on his face. "Thank you, corporal Rurik. Now your turn corporal Densen", Dan went straight on. Matias stood up still yawning. "Well, my squad was there in the case the capture were found out, and yeah, we did some fightin' against their forces. Of those 13 deads, ten were my men, and one wounded. We bought enough time for Tror's group to make their way out and retreated. That's all." He sat before he got a permission to, but no one complained. He had never behaved himself, and still he was a corporal. It wasn't like he was the one hwo wanted to join the army in the first place. It was all because of his skils in the fight, and nothing else. He had the ability to think fast, make dissions fast and most of all, kill people fast. That was pretty much it.

"Now then, commander Eirik Göte, are you satisfied with your two corporals' acts?" Dan asked turning his gaze to a eldery man with not much hair left. He was the person hwo was in charge of Matias and Tror. The question itself was just a formality. No commander had ever been disatisfied with his corporals, if the captain and general didn't have anything to complain about. "I am", the old man said nodding a little. "Then, if our reports and reasons are clear to everyone, we shal move forward", Dan said and raised his look up from the papers on the table. "General Oxistierna?" he asked with a little shadow on his face. The man called general was pretty young compared to his subordinates. Maybe 30 years or something like that. He had a pretty scary face, which hardly showed any expression. He nodded for Dan's asking face. "Pring him here", Dan said to the guards standing in front of the tent.

Matias leaned back on his chair to make his position more comfortable. The tent was silent for a while before the guards came back. Matias turned his lazy look on the man who was worth ten of his men, but he didn't face anything he had expected.

The man was more like a boy, young adult, not even 20 years. His face was colorless and blank, but that was not the thing what made the corporals and commanders gasp some air. "What have you done to him!?" Tror shouted straight towards Dan's face. "He should have been under my care, you shouldn't have anything to do with him yet, and..." he didn't finished his sentence, probably because he understood what he was doing. "You have something to complain about, corporal Rurik?" Dan asked with a cold tone in his voice. Tror looked really uncomfortable for a moment. "I have not. I'm sorry..." he said with a bit scared voice.

Matias didn't say anything, he just stared blond haired boy with wide open eyes. In pale skin of Lukas Bonbevik, there was number of bruises and wounds. He looked more exhausted than any other person Matias had ever seen, and he was clearly in pain, even he hid it pretty well. Without thinking Matias stood up laying his obviously angry gaze on captain Dan. "I do have a complain!" Matias said slowly, using an icy tone, wich was not often heard from his mouth. "Whatever the reason, whatever the situation and whoever the person, that's not how you treat a human being." He stared at Dan, eye to eye, without any sign of hesitation. The room fell all silent for a moment. Then commander Göte took a hold of Matias's sholder and pushed him back to his seat. "I apoligize my subordinate's rude actions", Göte said with a peacefull tone, calming down the situation. Dan just nodded, shot a cold look towards Matias, hwo still stared at him angrily. "Now, let us continue."

* * *

It turned out nicer than I thought. Well, let see, I'll start writing chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, coming right up! There you go!

I'm not really proud of this chapter... I feel like my English is even worse than usual, but whatever...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Were you ever a dreamer?  
**

The meeting went on really slowly as they first tried to get any information from Bondevik, failing pretty badly. But in front of all his subordinates captain didn't tortune the boy, like he obviously had done before. That made Matias really angry, but he didn't say a thing about it. It wouldn't change anything. So, Matias just listened untill the meeting came to its end.

"Does anyone have any other matters to discuss about?" Dan asked putting his papers down on the table and sitting down. Matias glanced at Tror hwo rose up. "I do", corporal said looking at captain Dan. "Actually, it's more like a request." Dan raised his eyebrow. "I give you permission to speek up", Dan said nodding. Tror took one deep breath. "I'd like to quit army." Few people looked really suprised, but most of them looked like they knew this was coming. "Your reasons?" Dan asked. "My reasons are personal, and I'd like to keep them myself", Tror answered. "What comes to my duties, I have recommended my subordinate Tino as a new corporal. He is skilled, and I believe that he can take care of things." Dan looked at him a little moment. "You speak like you already had a permission to leave", he said not sounding so pleased. "He does", said suddenly commander Göte. "First, he is a volunteer, so he can leave when he likes to, and I have already agreed his preparations." Dan sighed a little. "Well then, I give you two days to gather everything, and then you are just a civilian. Are we agreed?" Dan said with a bored tone. He didn't like Tror in the first place, but new corporal would slow things down a little. Tror nodded. "Then, we are done."

Matias could almost feel that something heavy were off from his shoulders as he stepped outside. He hated meetings. They were boring, serious, and none of the upper ones seemed to like him. "Well then, Tror, two days and ya're free", Matias said smirking. "How does it feel? Ya can be free as a bird and fly in the deepest blue of the sky with..." Tror play punched Matias in the sholder. "Quit it, Matias, you are beeing way too poetric", he laughed openly, but same time Matias's words made him feel bad. Matias couldn't leave even if he wanted to. "But yeah, it feels pretty good." Matias just smirked. Tror was relieved because his friend didn't seem to really worry too much. It was nice to know, that they still were friends, even he was doing a really dirty thing, just leaving his childhood friend behind. But well, Matias had never been a guy who needed protection, only thing which made Tror a bit worried was, how Matias would be able to deal with the mental stuff. He was strong, no doubt about that, but this war had been going on a long time, and Matias had been fighting a long time. Tror had to wonder how long his friend would stand that, pointlessly killing hundreds of people, since Tror had given up after three years.

A deep voice behind them made Tror step back into reality. "Young bird flying from the nest. You would have made a good next commander, Tror." It was commander Göte, standing behing the two friends. "What's that, old man? You are trying to leave me out of this?" Matias said with a playfull tone. He really didn't care about becoming a commander, but it was always nice to tease Göte. "Since when you've had a permission to call me that?" Göte answered. Tror knew well, that this was just a play. They both were that kind of men, hwo didn't care about formalities or stuff like that. But they seemly enjoyed teasing each other. "Che, I've called ya' that since I was a friggin' ten-years-old", Matias threw back Göte's overly pissed tone. Tror just sighted, those two really were helpless...

"You had something to say, commander?" Tror asked just to stop their words crossing. Unlike Matias, Tror was just a Göte's subordinate, when Matias was more like a student or some sort of. Göte restored his face back to formal look, and took a breath. "Yes, Tror, first of all, you have to discuss with Väinämöinen about his promotion." So, Göte had decited to make Tino a new corporal after all. He had been a bit unwilling at first. "And Matias, you go too, since you'll be helping him", older man continued. Matias just murmured something like "yeah, yeah..." and started to walk away. "I'm not done yet", Göte said with a bit of something, wich Tror could call a 'comic irritationes'. Matias just looked over his sholder. "You two need to pay a visit to that Bondevik kid. You'll be in charge of him when Tror leaves, Matias." The boy just smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I know, old man, I'll help Tino with things and I'll take care of that magican-Lukas, or whatever his name was. No need to worry so much, I know what I'm doin'." Göte just rolled his eyes "I'll never stop worrying about you doing something stupid." But Matias couldn't hear him anymore. He was too busy tracking Tror across the grass with him, towards Tror's squad's tents.

Before Tror knew it Matias yelled Tino to come here. Tino was really small, blond kid, from north-east, which explained his strange name. People in norht-east were a bit different than the other norden people. And they really didn't care about this war going on here, they had their own problems. Tino just happened to be different from those different people, or something. Someday general Oxistierna just had dragged that boy back to the camp with him, and told them to make this one a soldier. And no kidding, even though he was small, he was plucky. Tino said something to his fellow soldiers and ran towards Tror and Matias. "You got something to discuss about, corporal?" he asked with a smiling face. He wasn't like Matias, hwo made a joke of everything and smiled because of that, he was more like being nice to everyone and that's why always smiling. "Yeah, I do", Tror said looking down on Tino. "Prepare to take a place as a corporal in two days. I'll leave army tand you'll be my successor." Tino's eyes widened as he understood what Tror just had said. "Really? Me?" he asked with a suprised face. "Yap, ya' will be next, but no worries, Tino, I'll help ya' out", Matias interrupted Tino's prosessing mode. After a while thinking a smile on Tino's face widened. "I'm honored that you thought I could be a good corporal, but I don't really know, am I the wicest choice", Tino said hesitating a bit. "Maaan, Göte really don't care do ya' want or not, but ya' will", Matias cut in again, just before Tror opened his mouth. "Well... That's kinda how it is, Tino", he said trying to sound even little more encouraging than Matias did. "I guess it's okay then..." Tino just said.

.

.

It had taken a little time to make everything clear to Tino. He was smart, but his attention strayed way too easily. "Well, then all we have left to do today is go meetin' that magican boy", Matias yawned a little. Tror just nodded. "Yeah, and then you can go back to sleep", he laughed a little. Athmosphere was lighter than expected as they walked towars a small tent guarded by two men, who saluted in the second the two corporals stopped in front of them. "Heyah, how's our little magican doin'?" Matias asked like he was talking about today's weather. Two guards glanced each other quickly. Tror sighed a little. "What? You're sighin' at me again", Matias sulked a little, thought anyone could see that he was joking. "Try to behave, at least a little", Tror said like he was talking to a child. This was their own play, and two guards really looked confused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just let us in already", Matias said rolling his eyes and just walking in the tent, without even asking permission. Tror slightly apoligized and followed him.

Inside the tent was pretty dark and corporals' eyes took a moment to get used to it. In the middle of the tent sat a boy's figure. It was really silent, like the outside world was washed away. "I guess our magicans made this tent sound and magic proof or something..." Tror said looking around in the small tent. There really was nothing else, than the boy, sitting his hands tied onto a pile. Matias squatted down in front of the boy. "He's asleep, how cute", the man said, joking again, as usual. But the boy, Lukas Bondevik, was pretty cute, Matias had to admit. He had a really pale skin, and pale blond, silky hair. It was hard to imagine that any boy could be that dainty. Matias poked Bondevik's nose. "Hey, lil' magicboy, wake up!" he raised his voice a little, not in a threatening way, his purpose was just to wake Bondevik up.

After a few more pokes the boy slightly opened his eyes. They were blue, but not sharply sky blue like Matias's, more like deep blue mixed with a little bit purple. "Oi, ya' are awake, that's a step forward", Matias smirked as Bondevik rose his gaze on the man sitting in front of him. Even in a dim light, Matias could see a bruise in Bondevik's cheek, and slight tricle of blood on his chin. He wasn't so weary as he had been before, but there were still dark shadows under his eyes. He looked really miserable, not like a important person at all.

"Sooo, I'm Matias Densen, and, yeah, I'm gonna be in charge with ya', so let's make this easy for both of us", Matias said with a smiling face, but in his tone there was something that there hadn't been a moment ago. "Oh, and that guy over there is Tror, if ya' didn't know", Matias continued his monologue. "I kinda now your name already so you don't need to introduce yourself. Aaand, well... Has anyone treated those wounds?" Bondevik shaked his head slightly baffled. He didn't have any kind of look on his face, thought. "Well then, Tror, could ya' bring me an aid kit?" Tror just nodded. The aid kit was so simple that anyone could use those materials, even Matias. Tror saw Matias sitting down next to Bondevik as he left.

Matias leaned his back against the same pile Bondevik was tied to. "Okay, I ask ya' a question, and you answer, clear?" Matias said, and without waiting for responce he started. "So, it was the captain hwo made those wounds, right?" Bondevik nodded. "What he wanted to know?" The norsk stayed silent a while. "About war stradegies and things like that", he finally answered. His voice was down, like he hadn't had something to drink in a while. "I almost could guess that", Matias said laughing a little. "That man surely is somethin' really creepy." Bondevik paid a quick look on Matias. "Are you scared of your captain?" he asked silently. "Naah, not really, I just don't like him", older man commented, like he was just chatting with some friend. "You know, I could tell that to anyone", Bondevik said, with a questioning voice, like he was trying Matias out. "Go ahead, he knows that I don't like him, and I know that he doesn't like me. Not so big deal." Bondevik looked a bit confused even thought it was hard to tell was there any expression on his face or not.

"And by the way, Lukas", Matias started after a while. "Ya' can stop being so uptight with me, I came here just to have some chitty-chat, not to question ya." Matias smiled at Lukas hwo looked even more confused than a second ago. He was just opening his mouth to say something when some sunlight reached the tent and Tror walked in with a serious face. "We kinda have a problem." Matias raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked, still wit a chatty tone. Tror just sighed. "It's not like you're interested, but seems like we'll soon have some fighting to do. Norsks are heading this way. Seems like the king really snapped", Tror explained the information he had just heard. Lukas looked like he wouldn't care less, but Matias could see a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Well, I'll fight when I'm told to, but now I'll treat this one's wounds, since no one realized to do it before", Matias said and opened the aid kit.

Without asking anything he started to unbutton Lukas's shirt. The norsk scrunch his eyebrows a little, but no other sigh of uncomfortableness were shown. "Sooo, Lukas, you think you are so important that they are ready to attact straight here in order to get you back?" Matias asked as he cleaned Lukas's wounds in his chest area. Captain had certainly made some bad dints and scars, god know how many different ways. Captain Dan was tortuning specialist. "Seemly", Lukas answered, like he wasn't giving a damn what was happening. "Unfortunately we have to kill them. It's a shame really, surely they all have someone to wait their homecoming", Tror said silently. The next fight was going to be his last, so he couldn't take any risks. "Tror, are ya bein' emotional just because ya' got a girl? She has to some kind of magican if she can make ya like that", Matias laughed as he took Lukas's shirt as much of as he could to treat wounds in his arms, not really caring about did the boy like it or not. "I couldn't agree more, Matias, I'm suprised even myself", Tror laughed with him. "Ya sure ya aren't enchanted , or somethin'?" Two friends had some fun with their jokes, before they heard a little 'che' sound coming from Bondevik's mouth.

Matias looked at Lukas as he dressed the boy again. "What's that 'che' for?" he asked, still sounding everything but serious. Lukas was quiet for a while. "Magicans are not like that", he finally responded. There was a slight passion in his voice, which suprised two others. "Cursing and enchanting people, it's not like that..." he said looking up to Matias with his deep blue eyes. Even when his face was blank, there was indeed some sort of feeling in his eyes. Matias just patted his head ruining the mood perfectly. "Never heard a thing called 'a joke'?" he asked raising on his feet. "'Cause ya' are gonna have really hard time if you haven't." And with that, he left. Tror just smiled at Lukas, hwo was rather irritated. "Don't take it personally, anyone would want to punch him once in a while", he said smirking and waved his hand to the prisoner. "That's just how he is."

.

.

Lukas's look strayed in the darkness. Finally he closed them and leaned against the pile. He was really tired, and he hardly felt anything under his wrists. He sighed. As if it wasn't troublesome enough to be caught, but to deal with some troublesome guy like Matias too? This thing was going to drain every drop of energy he still had left, Lukas was sure.

* * *

Yes, I do think Norway is the daintiest of Nordics. I don't think Finland and Iceland are really dainty, even they are the smallest ones. They are more like... cute? Or something like that. And do I even need to mention Sweden or Denmark? xD

By the way, if you haven't noticed, I have used most of the Nordics already.

Sweden is General Oxistierna

And Finland is our new corporal.

I'm still thinking a fitting role for Iceland xD (if I'm really creative even Russia will join us)

But yeah, please, tell me how do you like this story? I'm really unsure when I'm writing this, so it would be nice to hear if anyone is really interested in reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeahyeah, I know, it's short, but it's really getting late now... Chapter 4 will be longer (at least I hope so...)

But now, some Tino's point of view! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ever imagined heart open and free?**

_It was night as he walked between tents. It was anything but silent. There was a campfire for the night guards in change. They played some pocker, as he heard them speaking about that norsk boy. Actually, there was one really loud one, who told everyone how the boy had been tortuned by Dan and how he was watching and stuff like that. But something caught his attention. A small golden cross shining in the fire's light. The loud one was showing it to everyone. "It's the norsk one's. I found it from his stuff", said the man. He couldn't but roll his eyes when he walked over, to tell the man, that stealing, even from a prisoner, was a crime. Soldier tried to hide the cross, but in the end, he nicely gave it to him. It was Lukas's, not some random soldier's..._

This was sure getting odd. Or at least Tino thought so. Yerterday, Tror had just suddenly said that he will be the next corporal, without any warning, and then this, these norsks, heading this way. There wasn't even many of them, and still they thought they could win? If they were that stupid Tino could sell his head. But he didn't believe it, there surely was something behind it, just something that upper ones couldn't see. It bothered Tino a lot, and that made him make a really hard choice. He went to talk to General Oxistierna.

Tino was pretty sure that no one new him being friendly with general, and Tino really didn't believe it himself. General was really scary looking and silent and all, but some times there were slight signs of care in his eyes. Those were the moments Tino liked about him. But, this thing wasn't about liking. Tino was an ordinary Nordic man, and things between Tino and him just had turned out the way they were.

Tino sighed as he walked towards the general's tent. He didn't really care making sure not to be seen, but it would cause some irritationes among others, if they new about this, and Tino really didn't want to make them feel uneasy. He stopped his steps right in front of the tent. "Berwald?" he asked with a slight hesitation. " 'es?", asked the voice behing him, and made him almost jump out of his pants. He looked over his shoulder and gave a smile to his superior. "M-morning, General", he said turning complitely around to face the (much) taller man. "Mornin'", General replied with same scary expression on his face. "Well... eeh... I just wanted to ask... that... well..." Tino sluttered with his words. Yes, he was a scary-cat when it came to Berwald Oxistierna, the man he had known for over half of his life, but had never really talked to him or made actual friends with him, they just happened to know eachother. "Nothing, sorry for distubing you, sir!" Tino yelled after a moment. He freaked out every time he came to talk with Berwald. It wasn't his fault the general was scary.

"Ya' said what!?" Tino heard a shout coming from commanders' tents. He stopped, and with a little hesitation started to walk towards the voice. "You heard clearly what I said", commander Göte said with captain Dan standing behind him. In front of them stood Matias, hwo looked really disappointed. "I'm not gonna do that! At least ya' could let me fight! Ya' know that I'm good at that, not taking care of some random norsks!" Göte sighed as Dan laid a angry look on Matias. "It was an order. Do you often refuse to follow your orders?" he asked with dark tone in his voice. Captain Dan would probably kick Matias out of the whole military, if he had a power to do so. Unfortunately, he hadn't.

Matias didn't reply, which was really rare from him. "I'll repeat myself once again", commander Göte said peacefully dropping a bag in front of Matias, "you have a mission to take our hostage away from here. This "attact" if you can call it that, is clearly a feint, and we can not take any risks with Lukas Bondevik, since his existence is important for Norge. You will travel with him, to the base, while protecting and guarding him. Understood?" Matias just rolled his eyes and muttered something about agreeing, like he were a rude kid. Well, Tino could believe that the man was something like that inside, if he hadn't seen him on the battlefield. Matias Densen was whole different person when you gave him his battle axe and told to fight. That whole child like expression on his face disappeared. Like it did for a second before he literally walked into Tino.

"Hey", Matias said with a wide smile covering his face again, "what's up, little one?" He liked teasing that really short man. "Could you stop calling me that?" Tino asked with a polite voice, such as ever. "Yeahyeah, whatever ya' say, little one", Matias just laughed at him and patted his head, which made Tino blush a bit. He didn't like being treated like a child just because of his hight. "Fine", Tino muttered putting Matias's hand aside. "Do you know where Tr- I mean corporal Rurik is? I'd like to hear my orders as well." Matias shrugged his shoulders but answered right after "Probably somewhere near his tent, since he gots some packin' to do." Sometimes this guy just didn't make any sence, but it really didn't bother Tino, he had been used to all kinds of people.

When Tino ran away thanking, Matias made his way toward his own tent, a bag given by Göte on his shoulder. He had this mission, which he didn't like, and didn't really even understand why he should be the one doing it. Yes, he spoke norske, but there was few others too. And Lukas spoke pretty good danske. "Well, whatever, for once I could just do what I'm told to..." he muttered himself as he took his belt bags and axe with him and made his way to the tent where Lukas was. Even this camp should have been just temporary, it had been there over half of a year, so Matias was pretty good navigateing his way to the right spot.

The guards salutated for him as he stepped inside and got a suprised look from Lukas, which he hid the second after. "We're leavin' for a little trip!" he informed the confused norsk. "Trip?" the other one asked. "Yeah, a trip. Isn't it nice? Ya' don't need to sit hear all day." Matias's smile widened when he opened the ropes holding Lukas's hands, and the boy didn't run away. "But, don't ya' think of runnin' away, since it's me ya' wouldn't have much of a change", he continued chatting while digging the bag Göte had given him. He found a dark blue shirt, not quite tunic, but close, and gave it tho Lukas. "Wear that, and well..." he kept a little pause when Lukas took off his shirt and put the new one on. "I have this too. It's yours, right?" Matias said taking a small golden pin from his pocket. Lukas looked up to him and nodded. Somehow he looked eager to grab that cross from Matias's hands and hide it. Matias just smiled. "It's a hair pin, or somethin'?" Lukas just nodded again. "It's really pretty, I'm not havin' hard time believin' that it fits ya'", he just continued, even thought he could see how uncomfortable Lukas seemed with him having his cross.

Suddenly after a moment of silence Matias brushed some of Lukas's hair away from his forehead and put the pin on him to keep that hair away from Luka's eyes. There was a slight blush on Lukas's cheeks, but in dim light it couldn't be seen. Taller man was suprised how silky hair could be, even thought the boy's hair looked like exacly how they felt. He backed off a little and smiled. "Muuuuch better!" Matias rated the view in front of him. Now Lukas was wearing a clean, blue shirt, and his hair looked less messed up with the golden cross. Even his shoes and pants were still a bit suffered, it was good enough for Matias. "Now, let's get goin'!"

Matias dragged Lukas between tents. Anyone who didn't know how the camp was build would have been lost in seconds, but Matias new every corner and tent of this camp. Matias didn't run, but he walked fast, and shorter Lukas had some difficulties keeping up. Matias had a hold onto his hand, so he couldn't just fall behind, but that really didn't help at all. Finally, Lukas panting hardly, Matias stopped in front of Göte's tent. He were in little hurry, so he couldn't let the norsk rest, not tonight. He didn't want this mission to take more time than necessary, and he couldn't let Lukas fall back into Norge's hands either. He just hated this kind of missions.

"Are you ready?" Göte asked coming out of his tent. Matias smirked. "Yap, all ready, set and goin'!" Göte paid a quick look on Lukas, before giving Matias a little bag. "Map and other necessaries." Then he took a piece of leather belt and walked to Lukas. "Raise your head a little", he said and Lukas did what he was told. He felt a bit uneasy, he was a prisoner after all, but it wouldn't do any good be disobedient towards them. The norsk could still remember the treating he had got from person these people called 'Captain Dan'. He shivered a little, as Göte putted the collar on him, like he were a dog or somesort. "That collar contains a spell, which tied to you, Matias. It's to stop him from running away. If that collar doesn't hear Matias's voice in 24 hours, it will cause unbearable pain. You can also put him to sleep, or pain if you desire, just by telling the collar to do so", Göte explained with really peacefull tone, compared to what he was talking about. "And, if you don't see eachother in 72 hours, the collar will kill him. I already explained your mission, so everything should be clear now."

Matias had looked at Lukas the whole time, Göte spoke. He wasn't that kind of person who tortuned others, no matter who it was. Then he nodded. "Everythin' clean and clear, old man. Can we go now?" he said with his usual, playing tone. He used it pretty well to cover his own emotions. Matias could be hell of an actor, if it would come to that. Göte smiled a little, as encouraging sign and nodded. "Well then, I'll be off. Don't go dyin' on me, old man", Matias said taking hold of Lukas's hand and walked away, leaving a little smile on Göte's lips.

Matias dragged Lukas all the way to shouthern side of the camp, and realased Lukas's hand. No matter how executed the boy looked like, they were not going to stop. "We can rest when the sun rises, but now you need just to keep up", he said looking down on Lukas, who didn't look pleasured with that collar on. He twiched it every once in a while. Matias started to walk again and Lukas followed him. He didn't want to test the collar, since he could sence it indeed was strongly saturated with magic, very different from his own. "Just bear with it, and walk", he heard Matias saying. The boy sighed and did what he was told, like he had any choice.

* * *

Yeah, it's the cheasiest cheese you have ever read, but please forgive me, I'll write a better chapter next time, so don't eat me just yet, please? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo, the chapter 4 is here! I don't really know at all, where this is going, I just write what I feel like writing and these are the results, hope you like it :)

(And if you haven't noticed, I use lines from "Vox Populi", that song I told about before, as my titles. That's because I really _suck_ at making up titles, so I thought since that song was the reason I started to write this fic, I could use it too... xDD)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Did you ever deny?**

Tror sighed as he stood in the front line waiting. His sword was still in its scabbard, thought the battle wasn't far. He paid a quick look over his shoulder. He was in charge of Matias's squad, as Tino commanded his. Which was now Tino's, but whatever. There was at least two problems. One; he didn't know where Matias was sent and Göte didn't say anything, so Tror was lightly worried. Top of that, he couldn't answer Matias's men's questions about him either. Two; This squad didn't know his ways to work, and they obviously didn't trust him at all. It was indeed a problem, but it couldn't be helped, since there was pretty much no choice. All Tror had to do was stay alive. Stay alive untill tomorrow and he'd be free. That was all he had to do.

.

.

On the other side of their fronts Tino nervously changed his weight from side to side. It was his first battle as a corporal, and it really stressed him out. Althought, he new this squad, and felt comfortable with them, now it was different. He was responsible for their lives, and every death from this squad would be his fault, way or another. That was what made him nervous. He new, that after every battle some of them would be gone, but it hurted still, even after three years. Exactly, he had just started to make some friends from here, since his way to speak danske was not so wierd anymore. Three years in the past he hardly spoke understandably, and he had had some trouble to understand everything, since now one around here spoke suomi, which was his language, very different from danske. He sighed as well, holding onto his sword, trying to get ready to survive.

.

.

Commander Göte sat on his horse checking on his men. Tror and Tino were doing their job well enough, even Göte was a little worried about Tino, since it had been just a day after he had heard about becomming a corporal. But even though the boy looked nervous, Göte trusted him. Tror hardly made mistakes judging someone's skills. This was not going to be a hard fight, probably just a miserable try to make them loose their attention on Bondevik. But since Matias had took that one out of norsks' reach there was hardly nothing to worry about. And still Göte was worried. He always was, but somehow this fight seemed to be too easy. He drew his sword as the first Norge's flags appeared into the distance.

.

.

.

It had hardly been two hours since Matias and Lukas left the camp, but Lukas didn't seem like he could go on anymore. Of course, he had been tired and worn-out in the first place, but Matias hadn't believed that he was in this bad condition. "C'mon", he said, "it can't be that hard." Lukas was on his knees on the ground trying to gasp some air in his lungs. "Well... Exuce me... for not being... a soldier", he said panting. Matias just smirked. "I can't believe that ya' can't walk even few kilometers in row." He was joking, as always, he made sure it could be heard from his voice but Lukas really didn't seem to care even if he had been serious. The boy's face was blank, as he stood up again. He looked at Matias, like chalenging him. Even when it came to little things like this Lukas didn't like giving up. "Well, ya' are lucky", Matias murmured looking at the map Göte had given him. Lukas was a bit suprised that an idiot like Matias could read a map, but then he realized, that Matias probably wasn't an idiot, he was just a bit silly with his talks, not in his mind, or so Lukas thought.

Suddenly Matias gathered the map and started walking again. "It's reeaally close, so I don't need to carry ya'", older man said smirking. Lukas made the mistake and imagined Matias carrying him. It made him feel a little helpless. Sometimes it really sucked to be a healing type magican. If he were offensive type, or even defensive type, his life would be a lot easier. And he wouldn't have this collar on. With his medical magic he couldn't undo the spell on it, or even find out what spell it was. It just sucked.

Matias's loud laught woke him up from his thoughts. He raised his look and saw a little cottage, with few tents around it. Probably a supporting camp. There was few people around there, when Matias and he just walked in. "Heyah, Matias!" he heard a voice. It was a woman, maybe a bit older than Lukas. Her appearance made Lukas realize that this little camp was mostly filled with women. So, they were probably nurses and made food and things like that. "Commander said that you would come", the woman continued stepping a bit closer. There was a smirk on Matias's face. "Yeah, he said he had", the man answered. Lukas could almost blush from shame, when he understood that the tone in Matias's voice was a flirt. "One horse, right? Go ahead and take the one you like", woman said smiling back, with all knowing look in her eyes. "Damn, if I weren't in a hurry, it would have been cool to spend some time with ya' again, Gnéa." Matias winked an eye for the woman and waved his hand as they left.

For a second he didn't say anything, but then he laid a look on Lukas's face. "Ya' look really uncomfortable", he said and laughed a little. "Ya have never seen a girl before, or what?" Lukas shaked his head. "It's none of my business hwo you flirt with, but you could do it when I'm not there. I'm supposed to be your prisoner, not your travel buddy", he said not looking at Matias, who seemed busy looking for a horse. He finally chose a gray one, and some little boys started to prepare it for them. Then he turned around and faced Lukas's blank gaze. "Naaah, it's not that I like this prisoner thing. I'm just doin' what I'm told to", he said taking few steps closer. "And I never were told how I should treat ya'. So, I thought I could at least make this little trip a little more comfortable for the both of us."

Lukas didn't respond, and the issue was left there. He just didn't understand what Matias was thinking, not at all. The man was either way too simple, or way too complicated for him. And the first option sounded more likely. Lukas just sighed a little when Matias told him to get on the horse. He pulled himself up, and a second later Matias sat behind him. "Grab the mane and hold on tight. We don't want ya' to fall, do we", Matias said really close Lukas's ear, which made the younger boy shiver. The second he did what he was told, Matias touched horses sides with his heels. First it just walked but fast it began to trot and then gallop, along some forrest road. Lukas really had some difficulties to stay on the horse, since he didn't got stirrups suporting his body. So he just pressed his knees to their horse's sides as hard as he could.

That's how they made their way in silence for an hour, or so. Then Matias calmed his horse down, and they finally stopped. Lukas was greatfull, his legs were really tired after the ride, that he had been afraid of falling in any second, for the last few minutes. Matias made his way down and looked up to Lukas. "Can ya' come down yourself, or do ya' need help?" Lukas didn't want to say that his feet probably wouldn't bear his weight, so he just let the man help him down.

"So, we are far enough for now, so we can rest, and eat and stuff", Matias said sitting down after loosening up the girth, and tieing the horse onto some tree. "Where are we going?" Lukas asked looking up to the man. He didn't like the situations where he didn't know things. "It's a secret, but ya'll see eventually", Matias answered with a smile on his face. "But say, are ya' hungry? 'Cause I sure am." Lukas slightly nodded. Matias pissed him off, more than he should. The way he spoke and acted all the time, like nothing in the world could harm him, was really irritating, and made Lukas wonder was he really just some noble, without any experience from life.

Matias didn't see what Lukas was thinking, since the younger man was really hard to read. He did't show his emotions at all, and that made Matias feel a bit uncomfortable. Then he remembered, that it wasn't really necessary warry too much about the norsk, since they would be acompanying eachother just for three days, or so. If everything went as planned, they would be at their "base" in that time easily. Exactly, it wasn't a base, more like a castle or something. The king's hunting castle, thirty kilometers from the capital of Danmark. The army just kept their headquarters there, but no one really knew, what it should be called, so they just said "the base" since it was much simpler like that.

"Okay, so, Lukas", Matias began giving the boy some food he had in his bags and sitting down opposite of him, "do ya' have a family? Or people close to ya'?" Lukas looked up to him and let out a "che" sound, like the question was the most rediculous he had ever heard. "Don't be so cold, I'm just tryin' to keep up some convensation, y'know, it's gonna be really boring few days if ya' don't talk at all", Matias whined a little, eating his own part of the food. He noted that Lukas ate, like he hadn't had any food for few days. Then he realized that it even might be true. "Okay, I'll tell first then!" he decided with a wide smile. Lukas didn't raise his gaze to the dansk when he began. "I'm the eldest child, and I have now two little sisters and one little brother, can be more since I haven't been at home for a while. The second eldest of us is my little sister Lysa, she's like, way too bad with people for her own good... Then there's Karine, who is really silent, and Aslak, who smiles and talks a lot. I don't really know him very well, since I've been in army a while alredy. And of course my parents. My father seems to hate everythin' which contains the word "fun" and my mother is more like the overthinkin' type", Matias told looking up in the sky. He didn't care if the issue was personal, he liked talking, and it wouldn't cause any bad, if Lukas knew about his family.

Lukas stayed silent for a moment. He had finished his food already. Well, he wasn't really good at talking but somehow he liked to hear Matias talk about his family. It felt nice. He took a breath, but still looked down on his hands. "Well, it's your turn!", Matias said still smiling. Lukas could tell that Matias really missed them, but he really didn't want to take advantage from something like that. He stayed silent for another while. "I don't know about my parents, but I have a little brother. His name is Emil. Exactly he's my step brother. He is... well, really bad at expressing himself. I guess I'm the one who taught him that..." Lukas said slowly without any tone in his voice. It was blank, like he didn't have any feelings toward this little brother he was talking about. "But it's pointless to talk about my family, since as a magican I'm not allowed to have one." Matias raised an eyebrow. "Why's that? Isn't it a bit sad abandon people close to ya' just for the sake of gettin' some magic and bein' powerfull?"

Lukas got irritated. This man didn't understand at all. "That 'magic' of yours is a power people born with, want it or not. It's not about getting it, it's about knowing how to use it. And since I'm healing type, I'm not really powerfull at all, so it would be pointless to do so for power", he explained raising his voice a bit. He felt really frustrated, since Matias seemed to be one of thos people who thought magicans as some for power living anti-humans. "What for then?" Matias asked. He didn't smile, the convensation was way too serious for smiling. "None of your business", Lukas replied the second Matias had finished his sentence. Things like that were not to be told, not at least to the one, who was an enemy of his. At least not tin a situation like this.

.

.

.

Blood made his blade look red when he raised it once again to kill someone, the boy even shorter than him, probably a lot younger too. This battle was just about slaughter, not about fighting. These people were defenceless, they hardly knew how to hold a sword. But he had to get rid of them, in order to stay alive himself. It made him really bad. These people he was killing weren't soldiers, they were ordinary people sent to their deaths for a reason or another. These people didn't want to fight. Tino took a deep breath as he looked around. Only few norsks were still standing, others were laing on the ground, dead or fatally wounded. The new corporal was stunned and upset. These people were civilians, just dressed up like soldiers and given a blade to the hand. This battle didn't have any meaning, and still, the norsks pulling the strings got to be up to something. Something, at least... Anything to make these lives worth something!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And again, some grammar mistakes, I'm sure, but don't let them interfere you, I'll work with them eventually.

And I'm happy that even few people are following this, it makes me really exited, and want to write more, if I had time. But well, since I have school and hobbies, and my wrist doesn't bear a lot of writing in row you'll just have to wait. (Exactly, today I was speedrunning Final Fantasy XII. My personal best is 7 hours, 1 minute and 47 seconds. I could call playing a hobby xDD)


End file.
